


玉体横陈

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 性瘾接文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Summary: 和尹老师的联文性瘾设定  禁止上升
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 和尹老师的联文  
> 性瘾设定 禁止上升

1.

学校门口走两步正对着路口的红绿灯，来来往往有形形色色的人。学校的老师天天教室里强调着，出了学校的门就回家，千万不要和陌生人说话。高三了，繁忙的学业压迫着学生，也是欲望横流最容易被吸引的时候。

虽然抽烟喝酒不学好，但是张九龄还是想要自己考上大学的。他看见那个站在路口模样清纯的大男孩，其实第一想法是要走的。

可是那个人太好看了，学校里都是拿着小镜子精致妆容的女生，有几个歪瓜裂枣的男生还整天幻想着自己能够睡到女神。张九龄看腻了这些，突然看到这样的人物，心里是摇晃的。

尤其是那个男生还目光紧紧追着他，小跑几步到他的面前来对着他的脸认真地看来看去。张九龄看到那男孩白皙的皮肤，张开的嘴巴上甚至有那么些水果味道的口红。

不知道是什么牌子的，反正白皮肤的人涂什么口红都是好看的。学校里学的那些婉约派词人的句子，还有什么丹唇未启笑先闻的美好形容，现在他能想到的都是形容他眼前的这个人。

他有多大，有比自己大吗？张九龄开始猜测着，他自己今年刚满十八，生日月份早让他在还没经历过高考就已经迈入了十八岁的人生第一个坎。有些早，张九龄曾经还遗憾着，好像只有经历了高考才能够真正的十八岁，才能够去做那些曾经都不能做的事情。

比如，谈恋爱谈到床上去，和别人睡觉把自己的鸡巴插进去使劲顶着。带套和不带套都好，带套了比较安全，从钱包里抽出钱来装作漫不经心地去买套，还要说这个尺寸是不是有点小呀。不带套就是更爽更省事些，直接亲密的接触，更能够撩拨自己的心。

张九龄还没做过这种事情，他只能够臆想，他也只敢自己随便想想。他从十来岁忘记了哪一天开始的遗精开始，就大胆又渴望却不敢做这些事情。他雷声大雨点小，在他被学习折磨到快疯了的时候，回家的路上看到这样的人，自然而然地想到了那些东西。可是要他真的这样做了，张九龄又会低着头加快脚步。

他还有很多作业要写，他听不到那个跟在他身后的人急急地踩着步子跟他过来的喘息声；他听不到那张嘴巴在喊着他，一会儿弟弟，哥哥地喊着。

如果他比自己还小，应该不行。如果他比自己还大，那也肯定会让自己的尊严受损。张九龄快步向前，等到那双在天地里冻得要死的手上前来拉住自己，等他听到那大男孩从身后抱住自己，蹭着自己的肩膀问他多大。

“你多少岁呀？”

“我十八了。”张九龄转过身来，看着他。张九龄都不知道自己为什么要回答，他只是回答了，看着眼前的人。眼前人应该比他还小一些，个子却高。

但是张九龄没想到眼前的人说了一句十八就好，便捧住张九龄的脸亲了过去。柔软的舌头舔着张九龄的唇角，也把张九龄的唇瓣弄湿了，微微张开的唇给了狡猾调皮的小舌头一些喘息的机会，攻城掠池的，张九龄就被推到了路边的灯柱子上。

“我叫王九龙。”眼前的人笑眼弯弯地说道，“我最喜欢男人了。”

不仅我喜欢，我的身体特别是我的屁股，最喜欢男人了。

什么意思，张九龄反应了好一会儿，他凑近了王九龙闻了闻王九龙身上的味道，等他闻出了那么点骚味来他才明白了王九龙话里的意思。

“我才十七，我喜欢你，想要和你睡觉好不好？”才十七的人什么都懂，刚刚亲嘴就让张九龄心痒了。没尝过这样滋味的人最容易被说动，还年轻的身体被别人开垦过了，现在这样天上掉下馅饼的事情砸到他头上去了。

说不好的就是傻子，前些日子张九龄还在想着没有人和他实践他只能看A片，也不知道是上天知道了他的心思和想法所以就给他派了这么一个人。

可是老师说，不要和陌生人说话，赶快回家。这个社会上坏人很多，你不知道他们有什么各种各样的坏。

张九龄说：“可是我还有作业没写完，我快要高三了，马上就要考大学。”

“那我陪着你写作业，写完作业我们可以睡觉啊。”听起来不无道理，很是中肯，张九龄低着头，也只用了几秒就把老师告诉他的话丢在了脑后。

王九龙听话得很，可能是希望张九龄别拒绝他，只是坐在身边打着盹。张九龄今天的作业没剩下多少了，他写两个字就往王九龙这里看，作业里的知识点他都忘了，他想到的都是王九龙的身子。

去他的作业。

张九龄轻轻拍了拍王九龙的脸，他看着王九龙揉着眼睛睡眼惺忪地对他看。

“作业写完了？”王九龙拍了拍自己的脸，看着张九龄，这时候他的脸上有了许多笑意，“我们可以睡觉了吗？”

有些紧张但也有期待的，张九龄嗯了一声。

王九龙看起来太有经验了，趴在床上脱掉张九龄的裤子。张九龄的阴茎就这么蹦出来，打在他的脸上。虽然做好了心理准备，可是这东西一来的时候王九龙还是被吓到了，他打了个颤，随后握住了阴茎。

“哥哥，你这里很大。”王九龙咽了咽口水，张开嘴巴含住了，“我来弄湿这里。”

这种感觉太爽了，张九龄抓着王九龙的头发，心里只有这一个感觉。他恨不得现在就按着王九龙的头贯穿到底，这和看片不一样，看片只是看着，不能够这样切身感受到。王九龙的嘴巴太会弄了，弄得他浑身来火，而他身下的王九龙嘴巴里还有亲吻吮吸的声音。他没忍住，两腿夹着王九龙的头直接射了出来。

“啊......”王九龙闭上了眼睛，“你射在我脸上了。”

避孕套被拆了开来，刚刚张九龄在楼下药店里买的，买这东西的时候王九龙就在张九龄身边笑。呵着热气的，特别像是看着自家哥哥买避孕套的天真弟弟。

张九龄有说不出来的羞耻感，但是这样的感觉在他现在看着王九龙双腿大张着等他进来的样子之后烟消云散了。张九龄戴避孕套带的都急急忙忙，都没戴好，还是王九龙笑着顺手给戴好了。

粗长的东西挤到屁股眼里去，刚刚王九龙润滑的很久，穴口都是润滑液。张九龄进去的格外顺利，那肠壁里的肉就这么绞着他，将他吞没。

从没有过的快感让张九龄扣着王九龙的腰使劲冲撞着，他把王九龙翻过来和他面对面看着，上道的王九龙转过身来勾住张九龄的脖子，用胸去蹭张九龄的。

“哥哥，你再用力一些。”那两条腿将张九龄围起来，任由张九龄的粗鲁。越是粗鲁越是让王九龙兴奋，王九龙抓着床单，毫不顾忌地把自己的声音叫出来。

手机是在张九龄退出去之后压着王九龙两人休息的时候响起来的。张九龄瞄了一眼看到了王九龙手机消息上的对话列表。

像是在和男人聊天，那男人为他订好了酒店包间。这时候张九龄的眼睛沉了下去，积了一些深邃的冷。他假装无事地说：“王九龙，你和我上床，是因为喜欢和男人上床，还是因为喜欢和我这个男人上床？”

王九龙放下手机转过头来眨着眼睛看着他：“这有什么区别吗？”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

3.

有病，就是有病怎么了。没病也不至于做出这种事情来，但是王九龙喜欢啊。他就喜欢男人的鸡巴，他就喜欢被艹被搞。他完全没有因为自己喜欢被男人操被男人搞就觉得自己有多肮脏。

没有男人的鸡巴他活不下去的。所以他知道打电话让张九龄来看他被大叔搞。中年男人的肚子那么大，肥头大耳油腻得很，这样的男人凭什么操到王九龙？

可王九龙偏偏被这个男人操了，张九龄抓着他的头发漫不经心的问他是不是有病，王九龙回答他，是啊，有病啊。喜欢这样算是最快乐的毛病。

就像现在，王九龙脱掉张九龄的裤子舔着张九龄的鸡巴，动作熟练的样子又让张九龄想到之前他的疑问。他坐起身子来，没让王九龙继续舔，他问王九龙，你丫到底多少岁？

也不大，没过生日呢，算23吧。王九龙浅浅地笑着，看起来就是阅男无数的样子，什么十七岁未成年，未成年哪有这样的见识。张九龄突然没了兴趣，他觉得自己的自尊受到了挑战，就是这样一个比他还大的男人，主动要求杯艹还不止一次地来招惹他。

好好学习是对的，不和陌生人说话，老师的话都是对的。张九龄现在很是后悔，他穿上裤子想要走，就听见床上的王九龙抠着手淡淡开口。

“班上有女生对你表白吧，你挺受欢迎的。”

莫名其妙无理取闹的话。张九龄脸一红，但也没有理王九龙。王九龙说的话是对的，的确有人追张九龄，但是这和他王九龙有什么关系？

难不成王九龙还想要干扰他的生活吗？

接到电话的那一刻，张九龄是惊讶的。他埋头在自己的试卷里无处发泄，王九龙的电话就来了。他不想接，不想再和那个有毛病的只爱和男人乱搞还隐瞒年龄的臭男人有瓜葛牵连。

谁知道他还会做出什么事情来，谁知道这一次是哪个男人会把王九龙的屁股顶烂顶坏。顶坏了才好呢，这样他就不会再得意洋洋招惹张九龄了。

所以张九龄接通了电话。

电话那头的声音奇怪，听起来就像是在做不要脸的事情。果然是这样，张九龄没有猜错，王九龙永远离不开这个。他都准备好自己的说辞了，他要问王九龙，你他妈有病就别和我打电话。

他准备好了所有凶狠，结果王九龙告诉他：“我一个人在家自慰，只有我一个人。”

一个人在家里喊着张九龄的名字自慰，没人来上他。张九龄裹着衣服出门的时候就知道自己又中了王九龙的圈套。王九龙用那一点的诱惑力和喊他的名字这样的方式又一次骗到了张九龄。

王九龙果然一个人在家。张九龄到王九龙家里的时候王九龙阴茎还翘挺着，一副需要男人的样子，嘴巴大张着，脸上却有乳白的液体。

在真的上床之前，张九龄看过A片，他知道那些液体是什么东西。如果是一个人在家，这脸上的东西到底是哪里来的。王九龙真的是能够轻而易举地刺激到张九龄的点，让张九龄生气。

本来只是想要来看看，没想搞死他，可是张九龄看见王九龙那副样子就想要把人狠狠地按在床上。想问他刚刚是哪个男人离开的，想问问他是不是那个男人不爽了才要打电话过来。但是王九龙爬上张九龄的身子，第一个动作就是去摸张九龄的裤裆。

甚至都来不及说脸上的精液的事情，王九龙就扶着他的那根阴茎坐了下去。痛快的吸气，王九龙俯下身子去和张九龄亲吻。

甜甜的味道钻进张九龄的嘴巴里，让张九龄感觉到不对劲。他坐起身子来，捏着王九龙楚楚可怜的下巴，一根手指摸上去，挑走了王九龙脸上的白色液体。

“哎呀，脏。”王九龙提醒张九龄。

脏你妈的脏，张九龄尝出来了那是牛奶，王九龙脸上就是他妈的牛奶。去他妈的精液，拿着牛奶往脸上倒就是为了制造被人喷了一脸的假象来刺激张九龄。

这个23岁的男人花样太多了，这个23岁的男人张九龄玩不过，每一次都是自己巴巴地陷进去。王九龙太坏了，就这样每一次把张九龄玩得团团转，就是要吃牢张九龄这个人。

喝牛奶自慰，真亏你想得出来啊，王九龙。张九龄这时候抓着王九龙的腰，把他的鸡巴顶进去，他翻过身来，恶劣地咬着王九龙的胸口，看着这个男人低低地颤抖着。

像是要哭出来。

有男人把他艹哭过吗，有男人会弄得王九龙那么爽吗？张九龄还没把王九龙艹哭过，他想看看。他向上舔着，舔着王九龙的喉结，又向下，舔着王九龙的胳肢窝。

随着上下深深浅浅的阴茎就这么进进出出的，一下又一下蹭着王九龙的洞口。不行的，这样不行的，王九龙双腿盘上来，紧紧夹着张九龄的脑袋，脚趾头都蜷缩着架在张九龄的肩膀上。

“张九龄，张九龄。”王九龙急急地喊着张九龄的名字，这个他在学校门口随意碰到捡来的年轻孩子真的很知道怎么让自己快乐。

比那些经验丰富的男人还要让人沉迷。也许就是因为第一次，初生牛犊不怕虎，做什么事情都是要带着探索精神的，去一个不知道的新奇领域开发所有的刺激。

正因如此王九龙才这样喜欢张九龄，才这样喜欢去招惹张九龄。他没遇见过张九龄这样的人，他想要抓住张九龄这个人。王九龙承认，当他知道学校里有人追张九龄的时候，他心中有些慌张。但是他不怕，他不说结束，张九龄就不能够离开他的身边。

身下的泥泞王九龙都不去管他，这时候他只是抱着张九龄的脑袋认真亲吻着。他把自己的胸口都凑过去，要张九龄再去亲亲他，他等着张九龄把脸埋进自己的胸膛里，像母亲给自己孩子喂奶的姿势，他这时候开口。

“九龄，别答应那些学校里的小女孩。”

“什么校园恋爱，哪有和我上床刺激。”

tbc


End file.
